


Dorian

by HolyWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Couch, So much angst, Traumatized Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels Derek’s arms sneak up under the blankets and wrap themselves securely around his waist. It’s silent for the longest time as they lay there in the dark, holding one another, before Stiles finally speaks up.</p><p>“I killed someone.” He whispers, voice hoarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic off of the song Dorian by: Agnes Obel. It's probably one of the most beautiful, saddest songs I have ever heard. Check it out :) 
> 
> Angst, angst, angst. Hopefully you will enjoy that.
> 
> These two... My heart is locked around them and I don't know what to do.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Will you come along to the end. Will you ever let us carry on.” – Agnes Obel_

 

Stiles just killed someone. It’s raining, pouring outside, and he looks down at his blood stained, shaking wet hands. Derek comes up behind him and presses his own hand on his shoulder, grounding him. Stiles doesn’t know how long they stand there getting soaked in the rain, but when his brain becomes less fuzzy, the body and Scott and the rest of the pack are gone. All except for Derek. He doesn’t say anything, just grabs Stiles hand in his own and leads him to his car, gently placing him in the passenger seat and buckling him up.

The car ride to the loft is a blur of building passing by in rain and fog from his breath against the window. Derek helps him up the steps and through the door, leading him to the bathroom, telling him to strip off his shirt and jeans. Stiles does so on autopilot and Derek stands next to him waiting for him to finish. He takes his hands and puts them under the warm water coming out of the faucet of the sink and washes the blood down the drain.

Once they both dry off, Derek leads Stiles to the couch and tells him to wait while he goes upstairs to get clothes. When he reappears in cotton pants and a loose t-shirt, holding another pile of clothing in his hands, Stiles is in the same place on the couch, same position, mind blank. Derek hands him a pair of pajamas and Stiles slowly puts them on.

“Lay down.” Derek says, gently.

Stiles does without a fight.

Derek disappears from sight and the lights go out before he comes back with a pillow and a few blankets. He lifts Stiles head and places the pillow under it. He wraps one blanket around Stiles body, tucking him in, before climbing in himself, placing another blanket around his own body. Stiles feels Derek’s arms sneak up under the blankets and wrap themselves securely around his waist. It’s silent for the longest time as they lay there in the dark, holding one another, before Stiles finally speaks up.

“I killed someone.” He whispers, voice hoarse.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Derek rumbles, quietly.

“I saw him die. I put a knife in his chest and saw his eyes… his eyes died.”

“He tried to kill you first, Stiles. That was his own fate.”

Stiles goes quiet again and lifts his hand up to Derek’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Derek pulls him in closer, nose against the side of Stiles forehead. Warmth seeps into his skin and he tries desperately to comfort Stiles all he can. Stiles looks up at him, suddenly, and very slowly leans in, pressing his lips against Derek’s. The kiss is soft, but full of promise and when Stiles pulls away, he buries his face in Derek’s chest.

“Thank you.”

“Go to sleep.”

 

 

 

 

If you wish, follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.howlwiththewolvessterek.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
